


Five Unbelievable Things

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Language, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, stupid fluffy stuff, virgin!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unbelievable things are obvious to everyone. The next unbelievable thing is Kagami's private discovery. The fourth unbelievable thing is something Kagami will never forget. The fifth unbelievable thing... well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Unbelievable Things

**Author's Note:**

> this was just inspired by some headcanons that were shared on twitter, i hope you guys like it!!

The fact that Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga got into the same university and were playing for the basketball team together was still hard to believe.

The fact that the two of them were living in an on-campus apartment together, doing something that the general public might call 'dating', was about twenty times harder to believe.

The third, fourth, and fifth unbelievable thing were yet to come.

\---

"Took you long enough!"

Kagami glanced up as he stepped into the door, eyes narrowing as he heard Aomine call to him from the other room. 

"Shut up, asshole. Not in the mood." The redhead snapped back immediately, groaning quietly to himself as he heard Aomine snicker in the other room. Kagami really was telling the truth; he was not in the mood. Part of the deal with his parents for them helping pay for the apartment was that he pick out a job - fucking impossible, except for now, when they weren't actively in season for college ball - and he had just gotten back from said job. Every day, his respect built for people who had been in jobs that required customer service. Kagami knew he wasn't a patient guy, but he'd had more faith in humanity before he'd started his damn job as a waiter at a local restaurant. 

He'd also had more faith in humanity before he started dating the dark-haired asshole currently striding towards him with a mock-pout and an annoyingly mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Did somebody have a rough day at work?" Aomine teased, baring his teeth as he reached out to Kagami, tugging on a strand of his red hair. Kagami huffed, raising a hand to swat Aomine away, setting his gaze on the other male's glittering eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but it happened anyways, and he shifted his weight as he reached for the stupid tie he had to wear at work. Damn dress code, damn ties, damn everything.

Aomine pouted even more when Kagami hit his hand, but the pout lasted for only a few seconds, because Aomine couldn't stop grinning. He liked it when Kagami got agitated; one of his favorite things was to rile the redhead up, to get him hot and bothered and pissed. There was nothing compared to the energy that Kagami radiated when he was angry - getting him worked up at practice always resulted in the both of them playing better. Probably not a fair tactic, but it worked.

"Anything I can do to help?" Aomine asked, and Kagami thought that it would have sounded sweet if Aomine hadn't been wearing that shit-eating grin. Before the redhead could really pick an eloquent response, he already found himself snapping one back,

"Let me burn off the energy fucking you."

There was one rule in this relationship, their awkward, three-month relationship, so far, and it had been such: not to talk about sex. It had become unspoken, somehow, and much to their friends' shock, they hadn't gone further than mutual handjobs. While still wearing clothes. It was weird, but for some reason, none of them had ever pressed further. Call it sensitive, call it treating their really weird-ass relationship delicately, but either way, they hadn't done anything much but make out until they both wanted to cum in their damn shorts and rut against the couch for some sort of release.

But, Kagami was pissed, thinking of the girl who had yelled at him for putting too many ice-cubes in lemonade, thinking of the stupid asshole chef in the back who had told him if he didn't pick up food for tables within two minutes he would skin his hide - he was agitated. And even though he hadn't thought of it until his mouth had said it, the idea of having Aomine beneath him, of spending all of his angry energy on riling Aomine up like he never got to before... It sounded appealing.

Aomine, however, didn't look like he was on the same track of mind - at least, for a split second, he didn't. If Kagami hadn't been glaring at him so intently, he would've missed it - the sight hesitation, the barely-noticeable blush between dusky cheeks. Kagami was about ready to apologize and go face-plant on the bed when that flicker of insecurity passed, and Aomine set his jaw and raised a brow.

"You wanna do it?" He asked boldly, and Kagami felt like banging his head on the wall. Why did Aomine have to ask everything like it was a challenge? Life had a lot of competition in it, sure, but...

"Not everything is a damn challenge. And 'do it'? Really? What are you, a nineteen year old virgin?" Kagami muttered, pulling his tie all the way off and throwing it at the coat rack. It fell short and to the floor, but he'd pick it up later when he hung up his stupid half-apron.

When Kagami's gaze moved from the coat-rack and back to Aomine, he wished he had never looked away. Shit, why was Aomine's flush that noticeable? Kagami was the one who was typically blushing easily; his skin, although not fair, was much fairer than Aomine's, and red was a prominent color in his skin tone. Aomine wasn't the one who blushed. He was the one who cackled every time he made Kagami turn the color of his hair, the one who slapped his knee when the cusps of Kagami's ears turned red, the one who generally was an asshole most of the time.

As Kagami stared at the uncharacteristically quiet Aomine in front of him, took in the blush and the way he was currently refusing to look away from the suddenly-very-interesting closed door behind Kagami, the gears in the redhead's mind began to turn, and he was pretty sure he discovered the third unbelievable thing.

"You are." Kagami breathed, and Aomine's head snapped back to him, and he tensed like a cat that Kagami had just poked with a pole.

"Shut the fuck up!" Aomine said, and suddenly, work was behind Kagami. Everything was behind Kagami, and the only thing that mattered was Aomine, in front of him, standing with his fists balled at his sides and his eyes defiantly set, but wavering a little bit.

"You're a nineteen year old virgin." He crowed, taking a step towards Aomine, who took a step back. Aomine floundered for words; his eyes widened, and he knew he was caught. There was nothing the dark-skinned male could say now that his secret was out in the open, and he was flailing a little bit for the proper response; moreso, he was flailing, because his mouth was going dry with the way that Kagami was advancing on him. Shit - he wanted to. God, he wanted to fuck. But he... well... he didn't exactly know how to go about it. He'd watched plenty of porn, but that didn't feel like it translated.

As if sensing his apprehension - okay, so Kagami was a little more perceptive than he usually got credit for - the redhead stopped, and then shook his head. Before he could say anything, though, Aomine spoke up again.

"As if you aren't!" He snapped, and Kagami's eyebrows knitted at that. Okay, alright - Kagami raised his hands, and grinned widely at him. 

"Lost it in America." He crowed, and watched the way Aomine's eyes widened, the subtle opening of his lips, and then Kagami couldn't help himself. He closed the rest of the space and occupied that space between his lips, molding his front against Aomine's, pressing himself into him immediately. Aomine probably hadn't done much of anything with him besides those mutual handjobs because he had no experience.

Fortunately, Kagami knew just how he could get some.

When he broke the kiss, the only sound for a few moments was the heavy sound of their heavy breathing, and Kagami ran his tongue over his lower lips and rolled his neck, which was tight with stress from work. Before he could go on... well, there was just one thing. He didn't want to force Aomine into this. It wasn't his style.

Leaning in, he pressed his forehead back against Aomine, practically breathing the questions against Aomine's lips,

"Bedroom? Is it okay?"

Kagami might have worried if there had been too much hesitation, but he watched Aomine bite the inside of his cheek, and then set on that same stupid face that he always did when he accepted a challenge. 

"Yeah." He said, voice giving away some of his bravado, and then he added on,

"But I'm topping."

Kagami reared back at that and snorted. This time, it was his turn to grin cockily at his boyfriend.

"Like hell you are, virgin boy." He ignored the agitated splutter that fell from Aomine's lips in favor of smashing their mouths back together, so hard that he was pretty sure he split Aomine's lower lip, so hard that he could feel the vibrations from their teeth clicking in his head. Without breaking the kiss (which was actually making this a little difficult), he backed Aomine up, refusing to let go of him as he fumbled for the handle of the bedroom door. He cursed inwardly for not leaving the door open, but he finally managed to get it open and push Aomine down onto the bed.

He felt light-headed, giddy, as he glanced down at Aomine, disheveled and breathless. But, still, he paused, because... well...

"You're sure... right?" Kagami asked, this time his turn to be unsure, and Aomine puffed his chest out as if he were insulted.

"Asshole, I wouldn't say I was if I wasn't."

"Well, considering you haven't said anything at all about why you wouldn't let me---"

"I didn't know how to!"

"You could've just told me!"

Kagami didn't let him say anything else, because he got onto the bed too, pushing Aomine back onto his back and leaning over him to kiss him again. God, this was feverish, this was intense; he felt like the floodgates had opened. He wanted to take it nice and slow, though, and he had to force himself to slow down his hands as they slipped under Aomine's shirt, roaming and tracing patterns there. Aomine gasped into his mouth when Kagami tugged on the skin of his nipples; they'd done this part already, but yet and still, his heart was pounding. God, his heart was pounding so hard that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest or some shit that only happened in stupid cartoons.

When Kagami pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt, Aomine's breath hitched, pulling his head away from the kiss to glance down at those hands. 

"If you don't stop hesitating I'll kill you. I'm a v-v..." Shit, he couldn't say it, whatever, "I'm not a girl, and I'm not a damn glass figurine. I'm no weak ass kid, if I didn't want you fucking me, you wouldn't be."

That seemed like all Kagami needed to hear from Aomine, because once he'd said it, the redhead moaned and leaned in, forcing Aomine to lift a little off the bed so that he could get the t-shirt over his head. Once his chest was exposed, Kagami pressed teasing kisses to the tanned, exposed skin; he ghosted his warm breath over Aomine's nipples and he moaned, arching his back and begging for more contact. Grinning, Kagami watched the way his neck flexed, the way his head turned to the side like he wanted Kagami to kiss the side of his neck...

He obliged, perhaps with a little more teeth than Aomine expected, and bit at the crook of his neck. He nibbled the sharp edge of his collarbone, and then laved his tongue over an already-hardened nipple, unable to resist shuddering at the low groan that poured out of Aomine's mouth when he did. He pulled away after a few moments, spit stringing from his lip, and then grinned widely at Aomine.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't demanded it like that from me." 

Aomine's eyes - when had they closed - shot open at the low, husky tone of Kagami's voice. He stiffened a little bit, eyes narrowing, even when he was currently hard as hell and at the redhead's mercy. 

"You wish."

"No, I know." 

Without saying much else, Kagami had hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Aomine's basketball shorts, pulling them down in one swift motion. Beneath, Aomine's boxers were already damp; the small wet patch against his erection almost had Kagami salivating. Shit, Aomine looked good beneath him like this; the thought of how hard Aomine was beneath those underwear only served to remind Kagami of how fucking hard he was. He groaned and resisted the urge to rub himself through his work slacks, focusing his hands on the task of removing Aomine's boxers, instead.

He took those off with the same speed, throwing them off to the side like he'd done to his tie earlier. Speaking of his tie...

"Oi, why am I the only one naked?" Aomine asked, and if Kagami had heard right, his boyfriend might have sounded a little unsure. Kagami's breath caught at the vulnerability in the tone, but he grinned.

"Stop asking me the questions. I'm the experienced one, remember?" He replied, sitting back on his haunches and reaching for the buttons of his work vest. He slowly popped each one, not taking his eyes off of Aomine as he did; he watched the way his chest froze as if he was holding in breath, the way Aomine squirmed beneath his gaze, and Kagami smirked. It wasn't an expression he'd started picking up too much until he'd really started hanging out with Aomine, but he was glad he had it in his arsenal now, especially as he tossed his vest aside carelessly.

He did the buttons of his Oxford with more speed; he was getting a little impatient himself, with the sight of Aomine's flushed erection so close, with the hazed, half-lidded gaze he was on the receiving end of... Yeah, the button-up came off faster than he had intended, but that was okay, because the best part was yet to come.

Kagami thought Aomine was going to make some smart-ass remark to hurry him up, but instead, Aomine's eyes wordlessly followed Kagami's hands as he trailed them down his chest, as they stopped at the button of his dress slacks and undid it. He pulled the zipper and ran his tongue over his lower lips as he pulled the slacks down, leaving his underwear on still. With the way Aomine was probably undressing him in his head, though, he figured that Aomine was seeing right through the fabric that had pulled taught over his barely-covered erection.

He had to squirm a little bit to get out of his pants the rest of the way, but it seemed that the unfortunately un-sexy movement didn't break the spell, and Kagami was torn between crowing his pride and melting with joy. He had Aomine in the palm of his hand after three months of really, really wanting to have sex, and although he hadn't thought about Aomine being a virgin until now, god, he was glad he was. The thought of being the first one to take Aomine... Well, the only one who could fuck Aomine was obviously not Aomine. It was Kagami. He grinned to himself as he thought of the twisted version of his boyfriend's slogan, and then he pulled his underwear off.

Aomine thought he was going to die, waiting in those few seconds for that to happen, and when they came off, all he could hear was his pulse in his ears. God, shit, fuck - fuck - how the hell was he going to fit that inside of him? Kagami was proportional to his height - huge. Aomine was fairly decently sized himself, he knew, but it wasn't a matter of size competition. It was a matter of the fact that that monster was supposed to be inside of him in a matter of minutes (well, however it actually took to prep, since porn was misleading). That was what was making him worried.

His face heated up when he heard Kagami chuckle. 

"There's room." He said, as if he'd caught onto Aomine's train of thought with ease, and Aomine prickled. 

"I fucking know that!" He snapped back defensively, and then Kagami was back, looming over him. Aomine's biceps shook; he'd propped himself up on his elbows to watch Kagami strip, but his arms were feeling the strain a little bit now, considering that he was quivering all over.

"Turn over."

Shit, was Kagami purring? The redhead's grin had decreased in size, small and mysterious and --- oh, he was so done. Aomine shifted and rolled onto his stomach, feeling awkward and like a dead fish or something. He could hear smothered laughter behind him and he propped himself up, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Asshole, don't laugh!"

Kagami snorted,

"Don't lay there like you've just faceplanted on the bed, then." He said, and then he leaned in, tracing one hand over Aomine's exposed ass. It was nicer than he'd imagined, and he traced one finger over a muscular dimple.

"Prop yourself up on your elbows, stay on your knees." Kagami murmured out of nowhere, and like a spell, Aomine obeyed him with only a moment of hesitation. Aomine... shit, he hadn't heard Kagami murmur like that before, order him like that. Aomine usually did the ordering... or they both just yelled at each other and got no orders done at all.

"Shit, Aomine," Kagami groaned, mahogany eyes tracing the arch of his boyfriend's back, the way his knees were pressed together, as if he thought that might protect him or something like that. Kagami leaned in towards him, playfully nipping at the skin of his ass, although there wasn't much fat to really bite. Aomine startled, and glanced back at him again,

"What was that for?" Aomine asked, sounding a bit grumpy, perhaps, and Kagami shrugged.

"Looked edible."

Aomine flushed. Who the hell said things like that? Was that even legal? Aomine glared at him with all the heat he could muster, about ready to say something when Kagami reached down, nudging his knees apart. The words died in Aomine's throat, feeling a little more vulnerable and much more exposed as his legs were spread. He could still feel hot breath across his skin, though, and Aomine wanted to ask what the hell he was doing when he suddenly felt Kagami lick a long, wet stripe across his hole.

"G-god!" Aomine moaned, and he swore he could feel Kagami smiling against his ass as he replied quietly,

"No, just me." 

With that response, he ran his tongue over Aomine's hole again, watching as it quivered. He hadn't really been planning on this, but, well... it had sort of just happened. After glancing back up at Aomine, he refocused his attention and stiffened his tongue, pushing it past that ring of muscle with a little effort. Aomine moaned and squirmed beneath him, hips bucking. 

"O-oh, Kaga..." He groaned, hips canting slightly in an attempt to press back into Kagami's tongue in a few moments, when he had gotten used to it. He could feel Kagami drooling against his ass and it was embarrassing as hell and erotic and just---

"Shit, deeper?" Aomine begged breathlessly, panting around the weak words, and Kagami pulled away from him. Aomine moaned at the lack of heat, and then tried to be embarrassed when he felt Kagami press his lips against his asshole (had he just kissed him there? What the hell), but he couldn't be, because he just felt good. Why hadn't he had sex ag---

He froze when Kagami leaned over his back again, but this time, he was only reaching for the dresser drawer. Aomine shuddered beneath him, felt his boyfriend's erection rub against his thigh as he shifted, and once again panicked as he thought of that in him. He couldn't see what Kagami had pulled out of the drawer, but he had a fair idea when he felt cool gel against his ass all of a sudden.

"Cold!" Aomine said before he could stop himself, and something about the dark chuckle that Kagami gave in response made his erection throb.

"Relax, okay?" Kagami said, and Aomine glared. He knew that. He did. And... well, he was trying. The sensation of Kagami's finger was... weird. And still cold, although that didn't last for long. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful, yet. Aomine wasn't sure what to say, and he reached down to stroke his erection, because all of this fucking worry was making him flag a little bit, and Kagami reached around with his free hand and smacked his hand away - not for the first time that day.

"Let me. Don't be greedy, Ahomine." Kagami scolded him, but he sounded far too aroused for it to really come across as scolding as he pumped Aomine's erection with the same pace as his finger. After a few moments of that, Aomine was squirming, and more relaxed; Kagami added a second finger with that, and that was when Aomine winced a little bit. He saw it, even though Aomine probably didn't even realize it.

Kagami told him to relax again, and Aomine tried, he fucking tried, but he couldn't.

"Shit, it hurts." He told Kagami, and he didn't stop moving his fingers, even when Aomine's hips moved a little bit away from him. 

"I said i---" Aomine began to say angrily, even though most of the anger was gone because he was still getting a handie underneath of him, and then he saw stars. Shit, he saw stars, and the arms that had been keeping him up nearly collapsed, his thighs shaking with the very intensity of it.

And Kagami was laughing. God, Aomine looked so beautiful spread out beneath him like this, and when he'd finally managed to crook his fingers just right to find his boyfriend's prostate... It was worth it, to see his mouth fall open, to see his eyes go hazy and to watch his hips buck. Kagami added another finger, and now he picked up the pace. He was getting desperate, so hard it hurt, and he really, really just wanted to be inside of Aomine already.

When he felt like he had prepped him well enough, he pulled his fingers out, and the whine that Aomine made at the loss of sensation went straight to Kagami's dick.

"Flip over." Kagami wanted to face him, as tantalizing as the idea of fucking him hard doggy-style was, and Aomine did, even if the movement was a little slow and unsteady. Kagami's thighs were starting to ache from being on his knees behind Aomine for so long, but now his whole body was taut with anticipation. He barely managed to roll the condom over his erection, hissing as he did at the contact, and then he locked eyes with Aomine.

Before he could say anything, Aomine growled,

"If I have to tell you I'm fucking sure one more time, I'll break your dick in half."

Kagami didn't need much more than that, and so he lined up and began to push himself in. Even with careful prep - and Kagami had been really careful - Aomine's hands went white as he clutched the sheets.

"S-shit... Doesn't look like it hurts like this in porn.." His voice was a grimace, words broken up, and Kagami grunted in response, because damn, Aomine was tight and hot and--- Kagami reached for Aomine's erection and stroked it messily, in an attempt to distract him, because were those tears at the corner of his eyes? Not what Kagami wanted.

Once the head was in, the worst part was over, and Kagami sank into Aomine without much more event. He sat there, panting and twitching to start moving, with Aomine beneath him, and without any warning to Aomine, he pulled out, and slammed back in.

The keening noise Aomine gave him was better than any Kagami could've imagined, and before Kagami could catch himself, he was muttering.

"Aomine, shit, you're so hot. You can't imagine how you look beneath me, how hot---" Kagami said it like a mantra of worship, because really, his boyfriend was worth worshipping. An Adonis, really. Aomine couldn't respond, the brutal pace picking up way more than he'd expected, the breath being knocked out of him with every rock of the bed beneath them. Kagami leaned in towards him, and then the pace was fast, too fast, and Aomine felt like he was going to snap in half. Shit, he wasn't this flexible,

"I-I'm gonna sna..." Aomine moaned, and then he was seeing stars again, and his toes flexed with the force of the pleasure that hit him.

"Don't you dare." Kagami said out of nowhere, and Aomine realized that his hand had started to wander towards his erection, and he froze.

"I want you to cum just from my dick in your ass. I want you to be ashamed of how hard you cum without me even touching you, like the little whore you are---"

Hell, where was that coming from? Kagami didn't know, but the words seemed to work magic, because Aomine's eyes rolled back and he tightened around him. Kagami wasn't going to last, and he knew it. The next few moments were wordless, filled only with keening moans and low grunts, and then Kagami knew that he had to make Aomine cum fast. He wasn't going to do it before him, not when he was supposed to be the experienced one.

"Aomine, shit, Aomine - cum for me. Fucking cum for me." Kagami groaned reverently, and with one particularly hard thrust, Aomine came undone. The tight clenching was all Kagami needed, and with a few more erratic thrusts, having broken the rhythm a few moments before, he finished as well.

He was exhausted. He barely managed to pull out before he collapsed on Aomine, who hadn't moved beneath him. Had he passed out? Kagami shifted with what little energy he had, only to realize that... well... Aomine was barely awake. His eyes were hazy, his chest was covered in his own cum, his mouth was just barely open as he sucked breath in and out, and so the next few moments were silent, Kagami simply taking in the sight of his utterly debauched boyfriend.

The spell was broken when Aomine finally seemed to rejoin the world of the living, looking back towards him. With a croak, he whispered,

"Call me a whore again and I really will break your dick in half."

Even with that threat, Kagami laughed, and he pressed tight to Aomine, pillowing his head on his arm and just grinning at him.

"Don't be mad, you liked it. Your secret's safe with me, virgin boy." Kagami teased, feeling a little sappy and stupid as he kissed Aomine's jaw.

The fourth unbelievable thing was the sleepy, sated smile that Kagami hadn't known existed, even after Kagami had just insulted him.

The fifth unbelievable thing was how much their sex life picked up after that, all because one certain redhead came home angry from work one night.


End file.
